


forever is composed of nows

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Doctor Who
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Traveling The Stars, Clara Oswald Traveling The Stars, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Making The Most Of Time Together, Moving On, POV Clara, PoV Clara Oswald, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Episode: s09e12 Hell Bent, Romantic Fluff, Smooth Bucky, Stargazing, Stolen Moments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments alone are rare but treasured, since their life consists of moments that they can steal together while they still have the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever is composed of nows

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody (I lost who, but I think it was my friend **ladyemmaline** ) left me the prompt _Bucky/Clara, shades of blue, 3_ for a drabble prompt, and I decided to use it for this series. The title comes from a quote by Emily Dickinson.

“Imagine if it could always be this way, even in the city.” Clara had her back against the post and his head was in her lap, and he was looking up at the night sky while she ran her fingers through his hair. She had come across him in her travels with Ashildr, and they had hit it off almost immediately. She wasn’t quite sure why, or what it was that had drawn her towards the quiet man with the metal arm, but when she had asked him to join them and he had agreed she had never been happier.

She hadn’t planned on falling in love, not after Danny, not after that. Her heart had been broken into a million pieces and she had meant it when she sad she wasn’t going to fall in love again. But people had crept back in, to different degrees. Jane, the Doctor, Ashildr...all of them, to an extent, where people she loved, in one way or another.

But James was someone she _loved_ , in a way that was different, in an all-consuming and passionate way that she hadn’t thought was possible. She had thought it was the stuff of fiction until she had kissed him the first time, felt a passion sweep over her that threatened to burn her alive. She’d been surprised that they hadn’t shed their clothes and shagged next to the console, to be quite honest, but he’d kept his cool and disentangled himself and said goodnight.

And oh, she’d had such deliciously frustrated dreams from that point on.

But they moved slowly, and she was grateful for that. He wooed her, in an old-fashioned and romantic way that kept a continuous smile on her face. Ashildr kept rolling her eyes and smirking but Clara didn’t care. She was happy, she was in love. Even if her time with James was fleeting, she would enjoy every last second of it with him.

Like she was enjoying tonight.

She looked up at the sky, continuing to run her fingers through his hair. “I love looking at the sky, watching it change through nine hundred shades of blue throughout the day, and then watching the stars come out one by one in all their brilliance,” she said with a smile. “But I do prefer the view from the TARDIS when I’m actually in space.”

“That is a nice view too,” he agreed. He was quiet for a few moments and then shut his eyes. “I like moments like this, though. You and I, alone, without interruptions.”

Clara chuckled. “Ashildr does tend to pop up unexpectedly a lot, doesn’t she?”

“Like a bad penny,” he grumbled.

Her chuckle became a full-throated laugh and she nudged him off of her lap. He sat up and then turned to face her, and she reached over and caressed his face gently. “She does try and give us privacy, though. But she likes you. I know she does.”

“Yeah, I know she does too,” he said. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Still, you would think with it being so big we’d have more time to ourselves. After all, you have all the time in the world.”

“But not enough time with you,” she said, her smile faltering slightly.

He moved closer, letting his fingers slide slightly so that he could cup the back of her head. He leaned in more and let his face inch closer to hers. “I learned to make the most of the time I have. I’ll make the most of the time I have with you, however long that is.”

“You promise?” she asked, moving her hand to his waist.

He nodded just slightly. “I swear to it,” he said before kissing her. She kissed him back with a need that surprised her but a tenderness too, and after a moment, he pulled her into his lap to hold her close. She used the new position to get a bit of leverage on the kiss, pressing close against him as he used his free hand to run it up and down her back.

When they pulled apart to catch their breath, she rested her forehead against his. “You know, we could go look at the stars up close,” she said. 

“We could,” he murmured. “But I like us staying right here.”

“Yeah?” she asked with a grin.

He nodded just slightly, not moving his head far away from hers. “Just because we can be in the middle of the universe, it’s not the same. I just want to stay here with you and relax with my head in your lap.” Then he pulled her a little closer. “Or you in my lap.”

“But if I’m in your lap we won’t look at the stars,” she said.

“I can just stare at the stars in your eyes,” he said.

“Oh, that’s smooth,” she said with a laugh before kissing him. “Then stare all you want, lover boy. At least while I’m not trying to kiss you.”

He grinned at her and then kissed her again. She melted against him as she kissed him back, content not to stargaze for the moment and to just lose herself in the kiss. For the time being, that was a vastly more important way to spend her time with the man that she loved. Roaming the stars could wait a while.


End file.
